


Like a Sunset on the Ocean

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Series: Angelo's Asexual and Agender Adventures [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ace Angelo, Brief Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Canon Asexual Author, Canon Disabled Character, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, Kisses, M/M, but mostly this is just unspeakably soft, how have i never used that tag before, i love that tag it's mine now, just a whole lotta kisses y'all, many many kisses, some brief angst, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: Angelo doesn't really understand why people want to spend so much time making out. There are so many other places to kiss!!
Relationships: Sir Angelo/Sir Marc (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Angelo's Asexual and Agender Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553413
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Like a Sunset on the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> rated Teen for a little bit of steamy kissing and the fact that this fic is basically *all* kissing
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm ace and I'm projecting mostly my own asexuality on to the Sunshine Boy. There are many ways to be ace. This is mine. It does not invalidate yours. Also for clarification Angelo would in our terms describe himself as sex-repulsed asexual, but he's still learning exactly what that means for him as he and Marc navigate their relationship. For now, it means he is not interested in sex, but he doesn't really mind if Marc is aroused while they're kissing/being intimate, so long as it doesn't go any further than that! 
> 
> title from "Favorite Place" by Humbear

Angelo is in love. Love is not a new feeling to him; there are many things to love in the world. He loves being a knight, he loves his friends, he loves his family, as well as all of the traditions and skills and values they have passed on to him. He loves the Second Citadel, and the people he fights to protect within it. Loving Marc, however, is new, and so unexpectedly different than the love he feels for the life he lives. 

Their relationship is still new and they are still learning the boundaries of each other, learning how they fit together with their mix of desires, but Angelo loves this as well. He loves testing the boundaries of his love, the boundaries of what he wants out of this relationship with Marc. He _trusts_ Marc, and Marc’s (albeit limited) previous experience has lead to him taking the lead as they navigate new territories their relationship. 

Angelo does not always initially understand why Marc asks so many questions, but usually by the end of his answer (and the subsequent discussion _about_ his answer) Angelo can see the shape of some new aspect of himself that he had not before seen, let alone been able to put words to. He likes it when this happens. He likes knowing more about himself, and he likes that Marc is willing to help him talk through these confusing and complicated emotions as they appear within him like a candle lighting up in darkness.

“Angelo, you do like kissing me right?” Marc pulls away from kissing him, and his brow furrows in a way that means there is something on his mind.

Angelo pauses for a moment, tilting his head in confusion. “I- of course Marc! I enjoy kissing you very much! Have I… done something to give you the impression that I don’t?”

Marc shrugs. “Not really, but it’s just when you kiss me it never… Lasts for very long? I know it’s not going to go anywhere, and that’s fine, I promise. But… it’d be kind of nice to do it for longer, I guess? You know, like… we never really… make out?” 

Marc makes a face as he says this, his obvious distaste for the phrase coloring his cheeks. “It’s fine if you don’t like it, but I’d rather know now, I guess, than try to push you too far and make you uncomfortable.”

Angelo considers this for a moment. “I like… kissing you, Friend Marc. But… kissing for long periods of time… It is just- it is so _wet_ , and close and I do not understand why there must be _tongue_ -“

Marc cuts him off with a huff of laughter. “Alright, ok, point taken. No making out. That’s alright. Also… you know you can just tell me if I’m doing something that bothers you right? I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner, though.” 

Angelo shakes his head quickly. “No, no, Friend Marc it is not- hm. Kissing you is not _unpleasant_ , I do find it rather enjoyable, in fact, but.”

“But what?” Marc looks at him curiously. 

“Well… it is just that… whenever I am kissing you for a long time I cannot help but think of… _Other_ places. I would like to kiss you, Friend Marc.” 

Marc swallows visibly at this. “Oh?” Marc quickly regains his composure and grins at him rakishly, cocking an eyebrow. “Like where?” 

His tone is light and teasing, but Angelo furrows his brow and frowns thoughtfully. After a moment he asks, “Can- May I kiss you, Marc?” 

“You don’t have to _ask_ , Angie, of course you can kiss me.” Marc tilts his head. “You know I _want_ you to kiss me, right?” 

Angelo doesn’t respond, but he leans in, and presses a soft kiss to Marc’s lips. After a moment he pulls away, and watches Marc’s eyes flutter open as he does. It warms something in him, that he can make Marc look this way. _Happy_. He smiles softly and leans in again, but takes Marc’s face in his hands so he can tilt it down a little, his lips meeting not Marc’s lips but the tip of his nose. 

Marc huffs a laugh and brings one arm up to cup the hand that presses against his cheek, and leans into the touch. His voice is soft and husky as he asks, “Where else do you wanna kiss me, Angie?” 

_Everywhere_ , Angelo doesn’t say. _Wherever you’ll let me_. He’ll show Marc instead. He starts with Marc’s forehead, carding a hand through Marc’s bed-tousled hair. Then, he works his way down, pressing soft kisses over Marc’s eyebrows, his temples, each cheek until he reaches Marc’s lips again. He lingers there a moment, savoring the taste of Marc’s lips on his own. 

He does not feel, as Marc does, when it comes to affection. Angelo does not desire the same things that Marc desires, but when he curls his hand in Marc’s hair and _tugs_ just slightly, so that Marc’s head tilts back and he can press his lips to Marc’s jaw, and Marc hisses in a sharp breath, something hot and _possessive_ coils in him. 

He may not desire the same things as Marc, but this? This is _his_ , the sounds of Marc’s breath quickening, his heart racing, the quiet sound that purrs out of him as Angelo’s kisses a trail down, down, down his neck. Only he gets to have this, and while he does not feel the same _desire_ as Marc, he does feel _something,_ pulling these reactions from Sir Marc. He grins against the stuttering of Marc’s pulse point beneath his lips, and in what is purely an act of curiosity, gently scrapes his teeth over Marc’s skin, just beneath where his jaw hinges. 

Marc _melts_ beneath him with a sigh, but then stiffens slightly as Angelo continues to pepper kisses up and down his neck. “Are you- are you sure you’re ok with this, Angie? You don’t-“ he pants out a breath as Angelo nips gently at his shoulder, “ _have to_ , y’know?” 

Angelo pauses, then, and pulls away so he can look at Marc more directly. “I- yes. Yes, I do know,” he says, finding that he does. “Thank you for reminding me, Friend Marc. I- hm. I do not believe I am enjoying this the way _you_ are enjoying this but… I… I find that I rather enjoy making you happy. It is. Enjoyable for me. To know that _you_ are. Happy. With me.” 

His face feels as though it is on fire as he adds, “That _I_ make- make you happy. Make you feel… Good.” 

Marc chuckles and reaches up to pull him down for a kiss that is filled with heat and shaped with the smile that still tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Well, you do, Big Guy. You make me feel. _Really_ good.”

Angelo feels his face grow almost _impossibly_ more red, and Marc laughs again. “So, Big Guy, is that all for now? I didn’t mean to interrupt you if you weren’t finished with me yet.” 

Angelo returns to kissing Marc, starting with his shoulder and then moving inwards to kiss the hollow at the base of Marc’s throat. He bites gently at Marc’s collarbone, enjoying the sharp hiss this pulls from the other knight. Angelo continues his ministrations for several minutes, simply savoring the reactions he’s pulling from Marc as he kisses and nips at Marc’s shoulders and neck and chest. After a bit, though, he pulls back and Marc tugs him up for a proper kiss again. 

They’re both a little breathless when Angelo pulls away a few moments later, and Marc laughs again. “Saints, Big Guy, if I’d known _that_ was how you wanted to kiss me I would’ve let you do it _sooner_.” 

Marc presses their foreheads together for a moment and then pecks his lips again quickly before laying back and flopping down onto his pillow. Angelo joins him, laying on his side with one arm propping himself up so he can lean over Marc slightly. “Actually… Friend Marc. I- I was not quite finished yet. If- if you don’t mind.”

The look in Marc’s eyes is hungry and intense and Angelo has to look away after a moment. He’s not sure what to do with Marc looking at him like that. He takes the opportunity of looking away from Marc to reach down and gently take one of Marc’s hands. For a moment, he just sits there, intertwining their fingers and feeling how Marc’s rough hands brush against his own, their warm palms meeting as their fingers slot together. He squeezes Marc’s hand gently, and Marc squeezes back, and Angelo looks up to find that Marc’s eyes have softened somewhat, to a look of warmth and quiet joy. 

Angelo breathes, and brings Marc’s hand up to gently kiss the back of his palm. He hears Marc let out a quiet sigh. Angelo breathes a sigh of his own and shifts slightly so he can kiss each one of Marc’s knuckles. His other hand gently tracing across the small scars that litter the back of Marc’s hand… from training, sparring, a few from fights after he first got Dampierre and could finally go after the bullies that picked on him and Talfryn.

“ _Angelo_ ,” Marc breathes as Angelo turns his hand over and brings it up to nuzzle gently into Marc’s palm. Marc pulls his hand away gently, just for a moment so he can sit up and shift a little closer to cup Angelo’s face with both hands, pulling him in for a kiss that feels… _impossibly_ soft. 

When he pulls away, Angelo reaches up to hold Marc’s hand to his face as he turns his head to press a kiss into Marc’s palm. Then, he leans down to press a kiss to the inside of Marc’s wrist. Marc sucks in a breath and Angelo feels Marc’s pulse stutter under the gentle press of his lips. Angelo kisses a slow pattern up his forearm, stopping to trace and kiss the many freckles that dot Marc’s skin. As he moves up Marc’s forearms, he begins to whisper into the hushed stillness of the room between kisses. “You are… beautiful, Marc. I do not- _appreciate_ the human body as you do but I- I see that you are beautiful. All of you. Your strength and resilience is written in your beauty, and I- I must thank you. For allowing me to see it. For allowing me to share in it. It means… very much to me that you care for me, and that you will allow me to care for _you_ , in turn.” 

After a few minutes of this, Marc’s free hand brushes Angelo’s cheek, and Angelo looks up as Marc draws his knuckle over Angelo’s cheek and down his jawline to tilt his head up. Marc’s voice is soft and as thick as honey as he whispers, “Hey, I love you, you know that right, Angie?” 

Angelo starts slightly as Marc says this, and he notices that Marc’s eyes are damp with unshed tears. Angelo reaches out and Marc leans his face into Angelo’s touch. “I- I. I love you, too, Marc, but. Why- you’re _crying_ \- have I- have I done something wrong?”

Marc lets out a wet chuckle and blinks, warm tears spilling into Angelo’s hand. “No, Angie, Saints you’re- you’re- I’m just. I’m not used to people being so gentle with me, y’know? I’m used to people- _tolerating_ me. I’m not- I’m _not_ beautiful and no one’s ever thought that about me. No one’s ever… I’ve never been that to anyone and I- I just love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

And then Marc is kissing him again, and Angelo tangles his hands in Marc’s hair and thinks that he could spend the rest of his life doing this. Proving to Marc that he is beautiful, that he is _loved_ , that he is worth every little piece of starlight that shines through Angelo’s heart for this man. They kiss until they’re breathless, and then Angelo pulls Marc down to lay beside him, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Marc’s head. Marc nuzzles into Angelo’s chest, and they whisper _I love yous_ to each other in the quiet until they drop off to sleep, safe and happy in the glow of each other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile!!


End file.
